Paciencia
by Kuma-tiff
Summary: Una tarde a solas sin nada que hacer más que pensar en ellos dos, o al menos ella lo hace. Shortfic/One-shot.


**Este mini-fic llevaba dándome vueltas la cabeza desde hace un largo rato y hasta ahora logre sacarlo. Es bastante breve, de hecho.**

* * *

Una… dos… tres… cuatro…

Había algo en las cepilladas que Ruby daba al largo pelaje de Nana que le entretenían al grado de no querer hacer más que observarles.

Ahora la Mightyena alzo una de sus patas, esta vez siendo el pelaje de esa zona el ser acicalado.

Algo había en ello, pero era ajena al motivo. Solo le gustaba ver al chico de cabello negro acicalar de aquella manera tan dedicada a sus pokemon.

Minutos pasaron y lo siguiente fue hacerle alzar el hocico, siguiendo su trabajo en el pelaje de su pecho.

¿Quizá sería verlo tan dedicado en ello? Mantenerse entretenido en algo que le gustaba tanto era interesante de ver. Además que él estaba tan enfocado en hacer aquello que emanaba cierto aire de relajación que influía en el Mightyena y, a pesar de la lejanía, también en ella.

Ruby siempre había tenido algo diferente que le atraía.

Sonrió, viendo a Nana lamer un poco una de las mejillas de su dueño, siendo detenida en poco para poder seguir con lo suyo. Superficial, egoísta y vanidoso, esa había sido la primera impresión que había tenido de él al conocerlo. Bastante errada había estado, al grado de conocerlo a fondo y quedar prendada de él.

Un tema aun inconcluso entre ambos, pero ninguno de los dos había querido volverlo a abordar.

¿Miedo? Probablemente. Muchas cosas habían pasado tanto en su apuesta como en otros sucesos en los que habían estado juntos, pero ambos habían declarado sus sentimientos al otro y eran correspondidos.

Sin embargo, uno de los problemas era el temer herir al otro, y Sapphire sabía que el aun se arrepentía de lo que había pasado años atrás.

Y era frustrante, ya que era un accidente imposible de borrar y en vez de superarlo solo mantenían dando vueltas a aquel asunto.

Quería hablar con él sobre ello, lograr hacerle dejar de culparse y poder dar vuelta a la página para así poder avanzar de ello pero…

"_Pero_"— Siempre había un pero.

Inhaló largamente, reteniéndolo para exhalar suave pasado un rato. Ella estaba lista para cerrar aquella parte de su vida y dar un paso adelante; pero solo era ella la que estaba lista, Ruby parecía aun no estar preparado para ello.

A su favor estaba que ambos aun eran bastante jóvenes.

Una palmada sobre la cabeza de Nana fue la señal para que la Mightyena se sacudiera un poco, alejándose de su entrenador al haber acabado todo, aunque aquella señal ella no lo notó al estar tan sumida en sus pensamientos.

Quizá se estaba preocupando demasiado. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y no había porque apresurar las cosas. Mejor para ello incluso, el pensar que las cosas se iban a dar de manera natural entre ambos un día.

No había porque presionar o apresurar algo, cuando se hacían esa clase de cosas era cuando todo se echaba a perder. Era mejor esperar y que las cosas fueran dando sus frutos.

— ¿Quieres ser la siguiente? — escuchó la suave voz de su compañero preguntar, guardando el cepillo de Nana para mostrarle otro limpio que tenía guardado en una mochila. Ella asintió un par de veces, y en poco su cabello ya estaba siendo cepillado por el mayor.

Quizá… más que ver encargarse del pelaje de Nana, Coco y los demás pokemon, le gustaba que le atendiera a ella.

Suaves caricias sentía tras el paso del cepillo, siendo acompañados de placenteras corrientes eléctricas que viajaban de su cabeza a su espina. Amaba hiciera eso, todas sus preocupaciones e ideas raras se iban desvaneciendo tras cada suave cepillada que daba a su cabello.

— Ruby…— le llamó, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de aquellos suaves mimos, —…te quiero—susurró, sintiendo el rostro comenzar a arderle poco a poco, avisándole que un rubor ya se había encargado de adornar sus mejillas, más prefirió no darle mucho importancia a aquello. El no dio reacción a aquellas palabras, manteniendo sus atenciones en aquellos castaños cabellos.

— También te quiero, Sapphire— le escucho pronunciar serenamente pasado un rato, causando una radiante sonrisa en la chica que se ensancho aun más al recibir un beso sobre su cabello, volviendo a las cepilladas de antes.

Ser paciente y hacer las cosas con tranquilidad, pequeños movimientos y acciones para demostrar el cariño al otro. Alguien más en su lugar se hubiese hartado de la lentitud de todo y darse por vencida la relación.

Incluso había momentos donde ella parecía rendirse, pero aquellas lindas y pequeñas muestras de cariño hacían valer todo la pena.

.

..

...

..

.


End file.
